


Простая истина

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: В последнее время Идзаки крупно не везло
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 1





	Простая истина

Когда Идзаки упал на руки Генджи, стоило тому только открыть окно, часы в гостиной пробили ровно полночь. Генджи с детства ненавидел эти треклятые часы, оглушительно тикающие в самое неподходящее время. Но сегодня даже обрадовался: монотонный бой заставил Идзаки открыть глаза и тихо выругаться на шум.   
  
— Я не думал, что настолько поздно, — Генджи дотащил Идзаки до своей кровати. — На улице еще недавно шел праздник.  
  
— Какой? — Идзаки уставился в потолок, еле раскрыв глаза: ресницы слиплись от крови. Вообще-то кровь была везде: разбитые губы саднило, царапины на щеке до сих пор кровоточили, но еще немного —и красная кровь превратится в коричневую корку. Идзаки до сих пор не знал, какой из двух цветов крови он ненавидит больше.  
  
— Без понятия, — Генджи уселся на пол и оперся о кровать. — Но играла музыка и ходило куча девчонок в кимоно.   
  
— И твой отец позволил?  
  
— Он свалил еще утром, до сих пор не вернулся.  
  
— Значит, поэтому сегодня было чуть попроще до тебя добраться? — Идзаки поперхнулся слюной и кашлял до тех пор, пока Генджи не приподнял его, подсунув свернутый плед под спину. Дышать стало немного легче, но тут же заболело сломанное ребро. Показалось, что кто-то ткнул в кость раскаленной кочергой.   
  
— Не видно по тебе, что было проще, — Генджи снова уселся на пол. Идзаки, стиснув зубы, все-таки сумел дотянуться до головы Генджи и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Потом выдохнул: как все-таки мало иногда нужно, чтобы все встало на свои места. Почти.  
  
— Мне сломали ребро до того, как я ебнулся с твоего забора.  
  
— Я сейчас принесу что-нибудь, и перетянем, — Генджи попробовал встать, но Идзаки вцепился в пряди, вынуждая сесть обратно.  
  
— Не сдохну. Не в первый раз.  
  
— Да, — Идзаки физически почувствовал, что Генджи нахмурился. Но тут же расслабился. — В последнее время это вошло у тебя в привычку.   
  
— Что именно? — злость накатила так внезапно, что Идзаки еле успел отдернуть руку, чтобы не приложить Генджи головой о край кровати. — Приползать к тебе полудохлым?   
  
— И это тоже.   
  
— Тебе совсем не интересно, что случилось сегодня? Или три дня назад, когда...  
  
— Когда я еле остановил кровь?   
  
— Или неделю назад, когда ты нашел меня у забора своего дома? — Идзаки чуть не закричал. — А если я когда-нибудь не сумею до тебя доползти и окочурюсь по дороге?  
  
— Идиот, — Генджи встал и коротко ударил Идзаки прямо в сломанное ребро. А потом прижал к себе, слушая, как тот скулит от боли. — Мне не все равно.  
  
— Почему же ты никогда не спрашиваешь? — Идзаки выдыхал каждое слово с очередным стоном. Дышать было трудно, но уже почти получалось. — Если не все равно?  
  
— Я знаю, — Генджи сел на постель, стащил с Идзаки заляпанную кровью футболку и внимательно осмотрел кровоподтеки на его коже.   
  
— Что? — Идзаки обхватил лицо Генджи руками и приподнял, заставляя смотреть прямо себе в глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не рискуешь напрасно. Что не ввязываешься в драки просто так. Что не подставляешься ради каких-то ебанутых идей и принципов. Все, что случилось в последнее время... Это ведь не ты начинал?  
  
— Ни за что... — Идзаки замолчал на полуслове. — Генджи...  
  
— Я тебе доверяю, — Идзаки показалось, что он тонет в глазах Генджи, с каждой секундой его затягивало все сильнее, но противиться не хотелось. Никогда. — Ты ведь делаешь все, чтобы вернуться? — Генджи провел большим пальцем по разбитым губам Идзаки и тут же коротко поцеловал.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда больше не спрашивай, почему я ничего не хочу знать.  
  
— Дурак, — Идзаки прижался лбом ко лбу Генджи, а дышать стало вдруг невероятно легко, — ты и так все обо мне знаешь.


End file.
